Talk:Sigma
No Specualtion please keep Speculation out of the Articles. of people wish to discuss speculation please do so on the Talk Pages --WhellerNG 15:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ok, this page is being protected, because some people like to keep readding the information that Sarge and Sigma are the same person. THEY ARE NOT. if anyone continues to spread this idea, they will be banned for 2 weeks, without a warning. -WhellerNG 19:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay while I know you don't like speculation, or people having ideas that you don't agree with, I have to say the Sarge=Sigma thing intrigues me. Firstly Sigma's attribute is creativity. Sarge is definatley the most creative of all the characters, and the fact that he has never revealed his name makes me suspicious. Also the fact he appeared as a ghost could easily be seen as him being an AI. But I like to think he was just dreaming, because Church was in his head he saw church. : I don't have a problem with people having ideas that differ from mine. the point is, that every idiot is quick to throw out wild speculation as to what is what. a Wiki is the place for FACTS not wild speculation. if you want to speculate, there is a rather active forum thread on redvsblue.com that does that.--WhellerNG 20:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that it shouldn't be put into the article itself, but perhaps it could be put into trivia that many people think he is Sigma? Alfius 13:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : No. that's exactly what people have been editing into the article. Sarge is not Sigma. regardless of what anyone on this wiki says. the only way that i will allow that tidbit of information into the article is if it comes from Burnie Burns himself in an Episode of Red vs. Blue. --WhellerNG 20:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay what you say goes I suppose, but you have to admit that there is some basis in it. Also there are plenty of articles in plenty of wiki's all across the internet that have trivia saying "This is Uncomfirmed" or "People believe that..." about many different things. Alfius 23:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I am very well aware of that. however, this wiki is not them. just the facts here. because speculation severely degrades the quality of the information. --WhellerNG 23:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Here's a thought. Maybe Caboose is Sigma. He's just as creative as Sarge and if Sigma was an unstable program, like Omega or Epsilon, then that could explain his apparent loss of sanity, leading him to become more "divorced from reality". I agree with Wheller. It would be a bit biased to limit speculation to just one character. 18:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Freelancer_LA ::::: WHAT? that is not the point I was making at all! my point is all speculation on this wiki is bad. Because it leads to some of the craziest shite I've ever read. One person posted that he thought that Epsilon's name could be Donald because it's a possible combination between David (Washington) and Epsilon, people want to speculate? there is a forum thread for it on the Rooster Teeth website... probably several. go speculate there. --WhellerNG 03:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Why don't you guys get that speculation is bad? Just because it says "alot of people beleive" does not change anything it is STILL speculation. Everybody is trying to remove speculation but you guys keep speculating even though there are rules against it. Facts go in articles speculation doesn't. keep it in the the talk page not the articles or better yet not even on this wiki at all.Rvb forever 13:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Meta's orginal AI About an hour and nine mintues into http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00, Burnie Burns says that Sigma was assigned to Agent Maine. Sigma then has the idea that if he can gather all the fragments, then the Meta will become the Alpha. --Bron Hañda 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I told you it was a good interveiw the 1 time an anon does something good for this wiki.Sniperteam82308 22:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Since this information isn't speculation, now would be a good time to unlock the article so it could be updated with important, canonical information. --Bron Hañda 22:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've already asked Wheller.Sniperteam82308 23:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Not present when the EMP went off? The way the article is worded suggests Sigma was not inside the Meta when the EMP activated and so may still be alive. Has this been confirmed anywhere? --Gold Prognosticus 09:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ita supposed to be saying Sigma was Meta's original A.I. and made him kill all the other freelancers for the AI. Yes he was destroyed.Sniperteam82308 10:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Woah Wait... Elijah Wood is playing Sigma? Like, THE Elijah Wood? Or did I miss something. CyrusArc 03:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, The Elijah Wood. Rooster Teeth actually got a famous actor to play a part in RvB. Sweet. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh my goodness that's amazing... CyrusArc 15:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Died... or not. Sigma may not be dead from the emp because we didn't see him with the other AI before the EMP went off. 22:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) First, sign your posts, it's a rule. Second, the picture on this article shows that Sigma is the orange one to the immediate bottom left of Delta. Don't make accusations like that without doing research.Interesting but not noteworthy 03:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't you add a picture of Sigma with the toher AI's here then? 22:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Gee, that's a tough one. Let me see what I can do.Interesting but not noteworthy 23:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I the original Sigma isn't alive then the Epsilon fargment is. The Videx We stand together until the end- Woodrow Wilson 22:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Body What's up with his model? Ask Rooster Teeth. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sigma's Intentions Given that Sigma asked about the four stages of rampancy in Season 10: Episode 6, and he showed particular interest in the metastability stage, I'm beginning to think that Sigma went rampant sometime during the Freelancer Saga, and convinced Maine to collect the remaining A.I's, so he could become the second Alpha (Epsilon would chronogically be considered the third Alpha), thus, Sigma could achieve metastability. Then again, what I type is mostly theoretical garbage, so make of this what you will. Galvascream (talk) 01:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) This kinda needs to be in the Speculation House, but since you put it here. I believe Sigma isn't using Maine to collect and kill at random. He specifically targeted those people on the board during episode 6 (Delta, Theta, Omega etc). I guess he believed that those specific ai were the ones that would make him achieve Metastability. CyrusArc 03:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) So, since Epsilon was on that board, can we assume that the Meta was looking for Epsilon when he went to the Freelancer facility in season six? Socksucker (talk) 17:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) That's my guess. He may have been hunting both Epsilon and the ai he didn't have. Because I'm pretty sure he either had Xi OR Iota, but not both of them. If it wasn't for Wash wiping out the ai, I'm pretty sure Sigma would have succeeded. CyrusArc 17:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Picture... Unless Sigma actually ends up looking like the main picture on this page... I think we need to change it. Simply because he doesn't look exactly like that. I think the picture in the personality section would be better. CyrusArc 16:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) YES SOMEONE PLEASE CHANGE THIS I'M TIRED OF LOOKING AT A SHITTILY RENDERED PICTURE OF SIGMA I would do it myself but I have to sleep soon and zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№'♠]]''' 03:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC)